We are using molecular biology and protein engineering to develop new therapeutics for HIV/AIDS. The advent of potent anti-retroviral regimens has focused attention on the need for new strategies that target persistent and latent pools of HIV. One approach we are exploring is to develop immunotoxins that can specifically destroy cells containing integrated HIV provirus. A second strategy is to devise molecules that prevent the normal interactions between virus-encoded proteins. The lab also studies the mechanisms underlying variation in sexual behavioral including both genetic and epigenetic factors.